


Norman’s favorite nights (Fog Prompt)

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Hauntober BATIM Prompts [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This is the shortest fic I've ever posted on this and I don't know how to feel about that, batim monster au, have a man enjoying his night, nothing spooky here, trying to give you guys that cozy fall vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: An old projectionist reminisces about his favorite nights, and thinks about some things he isn't as fond of...
Series: Hauntober BATIM Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Norman’s favorite nights (Fog Prompt)

Norman Polk liked dark foggy nights like this one.

Foggy nights were usually calm, peaceful, and comforting. Especially whenever he couldn’t feel the presence of too many people around.

It was often a beautiful sight to see the city’s lights pierce through the misty shroud blanketing the area, it almost brought a tear to the old projectionist’s eye the first time he saw the city in its full splendor. Sure, the place he called home had changed a lot since he first got here, (mostly for the better though, and he’d never trade away the present and future for the past) but there were still some places that sparked that same feeling he felt all those years ago.

There was truly nothing better than sitting outside a cafe during a foggy fall night with a piping hot coffee and a good book in hand.

Aesthetics and tranquility aside, there was another reason why he liked foggy nights so much: He could properly stretch out without having to worry too much about being spotted.

Human beings get frightened easily during moments like this, a lot of them tend to see things that aren’t really there in the fog, especially when it’s dark outside. This means that if someone happened to see the silhouette of something spooky in the distance, they could just chalk it up to their tired minds playing tricks on them late at night.

Sometimes, people would get a little too close for comfort and scare themselves silly when their flashlights hit the projectionist’s face. That was the one downside he could find about foggy nights: occasionally, some fool who wasn’t watching where they were going would stick their flashlight all up in his face. Things like that are always annoying to those who were sensitive to light like Norman was.

That and the screaming. Technically, he’d have to worry about that whenever he ‘stretched out’ in general, but they always managed to sour his favorite nights when he heard them. no matter how many times he heard the shrill, frightened, shrieking of whoever was unlucky enough to catch sight of him, the fresh screams always brought him back to the days where desperation took him down a dark path.

Contrary to what any monster hunter, self-proclaimed magic user, and or exorcist could preach to any crowd that would listen, he was no monster with a taste for man beef. (The stuff didn’t even taste as good as they tried to advertise it.) He was just a simple person with simple wants and needs, one of those needs being privacy. But unfortunately, most of the time that need was disrespected.

He always ran away as far as he could whenever he was seen, he always started packing his bags the day a story about him showed up in the local newspaper and always avoided areas where he was spotted in his true form in the past. Especially ones where some lucky son of a gun had somehow managed to snap a picture of him.

The projectionist disliked how cameras were so often used to be nosy... Sure, he was pretty nosy himself, but everything he learns he takes down to his grave unless there’s someone’s life on the line. Snapping pics while being nosy for the sake of exposure is just plain rude.

But there wasn’t much that could be done for it aside from letting those stories get hidden in the late night’s fog when it rolled around again. If there’s anything a few decades of this old song and dance taught him, it was that ‘tall tales’ tend to topple with time...


End file.
